The Devil In Red
by LoveDontMeanAThing
Summary: My first fanfic so be nice. What if the devil and his daughter came to help the Cullen's the day of the battle with the Volturi? You'll never see Bella and Charlie the same again. Much better than it sounds. Bella and Charlie OOC. non-cannon. B/J pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Oh, how I wish they belonged to me.**

**There will be characters of my own creation in here though:P**

**This is a Bella/Jasper, and Bella is extremely OOC, as well as Charlie.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I also want to say that it is rated M for a reason. There will be religious aspects to this story I am not Christian so give me a little wiggle room if I get something wrong.**

**I am also looking for a beta so please let me know.**

**Well here goes nothing wish me luck.**

**This starts at the field when the Volturi are geared up and ready to fight.**

**JPOV**

I knew that we were out numbered by the Volturi, but I also knew that with Alice's and Edward's we had a chance. The problem Jane and Alec. Jane with the ability to make you feel pain beyond your wildest dreams. And Alec, well he could make you feel nothing, see, smell, taste, and hear nothing.

The more I thought about the powers we were up against I started to doubt our chances. Even with my background in Maria's army and having Peter and his mate here...did we have a chance?

Edward read my thoughts and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his mate, Diana, and their daughter Crystal. (_I know not the names from the books. But it's my story and I am sticking to it.)_ The reason we are standing here for this fight.

You see Eddie boy just had to go and have sex with Diana while she was still human and get her pregnant. Crystal was born five months later a hybrid.

As I look at them I wonder is it even worth being here and fighting for them? Am I willing to die for someone who wouldn't die for me. Eddis boy growls at my thoughts.

_"If you don't like my thoughts stay out of my head. I mean shouldn't you be more focused on the fight you brought onto us and less on my thoughts?" _He just nodded. Really a nod?

I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my mate Alice. I would give her anything she wanted and she wanted to be apart of this fight.

"For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." As Aro says this I know that this is going to come to a fight.

But suddenly the wind changes directions and the smell in the air changes. Fire? Brimestone? Death? Sulfur?

I look up and make eye cintact with Aro and the fear that is held within his eyes, within all three kings eyes, is so great you know nothing good can come from who ever those smells were coming from

And then I heard the most beautiful voice that I have ever hear.

"Now now Aro, you know that little girl is no threat. You've been very naughty Aro very naughty indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Being the queen of hell or the devil if you will has a lot of amazing things it really does. And I know I don't have a soul, I am the devil's daughter after all. But what it doesn't have is a mate.

You see my mate is a Vampire, but not any vampire he's The God of War. But he's not ruling by my side, no some bitch pixie looking vampire has him blinded. My Mate Blinded!

So as a stew on the fact that I want to ripped her sparkling little throat out, I wait...wait for the right moment to come where I can make my existance known, with my father of course.

"Mistress! Mistress!" One of my many spies cry.

"Yes Balam. What has happened now?" I am becoming irritated with him rather quickly. Every other week he comes to me with problems that he could easily handle.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you mistress, but you have told us all to come to you if it regarded the Volturi or your mate. And mistress it regards both."

I smirk, I have a feeling that my mate will be meeting me soon.

Balam tells me all about the vampire hybrid that has been born and how Aro is after more power and to make an example of the secong largest coven of vampires. I know the time has come for my plan to go into action.

"Balam, get me Lillith. And prepare the hell hounds we're going to go visit the three kings on the battle field."

"Oh and Balam."

"Yes mistress." He says. He really has no idea that he won't be living to see another day.

"When you have done all of that, go and sumon my father." The fear in his eyes fills me with such joy.

"But mistress thhhat will leaddd to my deaaath." I just smirk and send him away.

Just Outside of the Field

"Mistress the hell hounds are ready and so are your royal guards." Lillith the best general in all of hell.

"No guards my dear Lillith. My presences alone with get my point across."

"You look amazing mistress. You'll put the fear of the devil himself into the Volturi and have your mate panting with want." I just smirk at her. I am wear a simple halter top red dress, ash and brimestone cover the hem. But that just adds a flair of the dramatic.

As I walk towards the field the wind changes and I know that everyone in the field knows something dangerous in coming.

"Now now Aro, you know that little girl is no threat. You've been very naughty Aro very naughty indeed."

Culsans and Culsu both standing directly behind me. They are a scary sight if I do say so myself. Both the gatekeepers of hell.

"Aro you know that greed is one of the seven deadly sins do you not?" The look of fear in his eyes made me smile a toothy smile, but the fact that he didn't answer made me beyonds mad.

"Answer me Aro!"

"Baaaella. What a wonderful surprise." He tried to smile.

"It's Mistress Aro. Now you should turn around now and leave with your coven. The Cullens' and their friends and family are under my protection now."

He didn't like the sounds of that. He became extremely angry. "So the good ol' Cullen's struck a deal with the devil herself!" He looked to the Cullens.

"Carlisle you realize you signed your whole family over to the devil herself. She will chew you up and spit you out!"

"You stupid mother fucker! They did not make a deal! I am here to deal with you here. You have crossed me for far to long!" The ground started to shake and steam was released. "I am not a joke Aro and you will pay. The little girl is not a threat! I don't like children hurt or threatened and I don't like my mate threatened either." He knew then and there he was done.

Aro bursted into flames. "Anyone else want to question me?"

"No? Good. Marcus I trust you cam lead the Volturi now and you can start by leaving."

Marcus was always the smart brother of the three. "Of course Mistress."

Marcus looks around and tells the guard to leave. Just before he leaves the field he turns around and looks directly at me. "Mistress if I may, you bond with your mate his stong, but he is blinded by another. Killing her will break your mating bond with him. My suggested would be get creative. I see he likes you in red." He winks at me before running off.

I shake my head and whistle. The royal guards, Lillith, My father and the hell hounds come into the clearing.

"Now darlin' can you stop the hot steam. You are scaring that little sweet heart over there." Only my father would make a joke right now. I choose to ignore my father.

"Carlisle I am so sorry for interrupting your little pow wow. But I don't like children being threatened."

"I really am greatful for the help, we could have won that fight but I doubt many of us would be alive right now. So for that I am greatful. However, I don't know your name to properly thank you."

I just look around for a moment seeing all the vampires and wolf shifters that were willing to help the Cullens. I then look at the Cullens themselves. The gold eyes throw them off and you can see that they are as strong as the vampires with them that drink human blood. I make eye contact with Jasper then and I smirk then wink at him. He seems surprised at first but he smirks right back.

"Well hello, I'm Isabella, Bella for short. I am the daughter of the devil and well the queen of hell." I smirk.

They all look shocked, and scared.

"Now look what you did darlin' you broke them." My father says while laughing.

"Seriously Father? Now is not the time for jokes." As I give him my famous smirk.

The the big one talks. "Well I am Emmett and this here is my Red Rosie, it's nice to meet you...**WAIT! YOU'RE THE DEVIL**!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own twilight...I sure wish I did though. Edward won't really be in this story because I don't really like him. And I find if I don't like someone I can not seem to write them in the right light.

BPOV

After have a laugh at Emmett's comment we decided it was best to go back to the Cullen estate to talk about everything. I didn't want their family to fear us, but I also didn't want them to underestimate us either. I mean I do run hell. If only my father could keep his mouth shut and his penis in his pants.

"You know Bells your mate doesn't look very scary, I mean the gold eyes make him look like a kitten. I've seen hell hound puppies scarier than he is." I just give him a dirty look. I swear for an angel that was cast out of heaven, had his wing clips, made the first demon, and became the devil he is so immature.

"Well Father not everyone has a tail, horns, and carry a giant fork." I said while laughing. He decided to be quite after that.

Winking at my father "I am sorry about my father he has no filter once so ever. Oh! His name is Charles, but everyone calls him Charlie."

The Cullens, Denali's, And Whitlock's all stood there for a moment staring at us. It was Emmett who broke the ice and I can't actually say that that surprised me. I could him staring at my personal hell hound, brimstone.

"Okay I got to know what kind of dog is that and where can I get one? Every pet we come across knows something is off with us and won't let me pet it." He frowned a little at the last part.

"Well this is my personal hell hound Brimestone. The Alpha of the pack if you will. They aren't really afraid of anything because the drag all sort of beings to hell that try to break their deals. I could get you a puppy hell hound if you would like...they like warmth so you'd need to turn up the heat." I think his eye lite up like a little kid in a candy store.

He looked at his mate, who had a slight smile on her face. "Please Rosie can we get one, we could get whatever you want a girl or a boy. Pretty please." I swear he was going to end up on his knees begging any minute. I could tell she was gonna say yes, but she had to make him sweat a little bit. When she said yes, he was so excited that when he jumped up the whole house shook.

I could tell Carlisle had a ton of questions to ask, I think being a doctor and never meeting anything like us before just had his brain reeling with possabilities.

"Go ahead Carlisle ask anything you want, I will answer what I can." He smiled and Esme smiled happy to see her mate happy. Why couldn't I have that? Oh yeah pixie bitch brainwashed my mate. My father put his arm around me knowing where my thoughts were heading...don't want to blow anyone up...yet.

"I honestly have no idea where to start, I have so many thoughts in my head right now. Are you mortal or immortal? Are you gods or evil? Is god real? Vampires have souls? And hell hounds their name alone is scary enough but are they related to the domesticated dog? Wolves? Could I run tests? Oh goodness I should tell you my story and have my family tell theirs." He just kept asking questions after that so I thought I would just start from the begining with him.

Giggling I started, "Well you see it's all about faith, if you are pagan then I guess we would be gods, that's the same with anything else. Yes vampires have souls, most beings do. Well exepct pixies." My father snorted at that, I just winked at him. "However, my crossroad demons do make deals for souls. And before it's asked no I don't have the strength to make you human again. That's the big man upstairs. My hell hounds are their own species not related to anything on earth. Tests? No not gonna happen." Carlisles face fell at my statement, but he nodded his head in understanding.

"No need for your stories I know them all, and Rosalie I need you to know that those men that hurt you in unspeakable ways are being tortured in hell every minute of everyday." The relief I saw in her eyes that she didn't have to tell her story was great. She gave me a small smile and a silent thank you.

"But how apart my story?" They all nodded their heads.

"My name Is Isabella Cygnus atratus, which is latin for black swan. I was born not made ha. My mother was a demon that was later killed. My father raised me on his own till I turned twenty one and stopped aging. Yes I am immortal, all demons are immortal except like you there is a way to kill them, my father and I not so much. Chalie over here just retired from running hell 100 years ago and I have been running it since. I am over 2,000 years old, and no Emmett I am not the anti-christ." Everyone laughed at my last statement, well except who's face was scrunched up like he tasted a lemon for the first time. I thought I got out of the question I thought for sure everyone was going to ask, but little Crystal asked it.

"So ma'am if I may ask, why did you help?" I blinked a few times. I could lie but I some how knew she would know I was lying.

"I I...I don't like children being threated and Aro did try to run out on a deal. But honestly my dear, my mate is in this coven." Little Crystal just smiled and skipped away. My father laughed. But the vampires in the room were shocked into silence, well all but Emmett.

"Well I know it's not me, I love my Rosie." I just shook my head and agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

As she said her mate was in this coven, her smoldering black eyes looked at me. Behing those black cat eyes there was hope. Hope? Was she saying I was her mate? I mean I have felt something since I smelled her entering the field. Before my thoughts could process she spoke again.

"Correct Emmett you aren't my mate. Now no offense but I need a vampire god, not a man child." She playfully winks at Emmett, who just laughs. I was about to ask her who her mate was, when Peter and Charlotte decided to make their presence known.

"Well darlin' we know who he is but he's as thick headed as they come." He then looks at the vampires in the room. "Ya'll really don't hava clue bout what she be saying? I am not that smart but I know when she be sayig she needs a vampire god she'd be talkin' bout that Major, The God of War. Char darlin' this is why we stick ta humans, these squirrel munchers lose brain cells everytime they suck down a bunny." Isabella giggled at that and her father full blown smirked. I swear even Isabella's hell hound made a dog like laugh. I look around the room and everyone is just looking at me. And then I feel it Alice's emotions are over, but not an ounce of lose, hearbreak, or saddness. No Alice feels angry, disappointed, and vengeful.

"Wait are you saying that I am your mate?" Isabella just nods her head.

"Alice is this true? Are you not my mate." But instead of getting the chance to answer Peter starts laughing.

"Ya said pixie's don't gots no soul. I got it now, you was talking bout Alice. Oh, I like you girl you're a keeper. Char if Major doesn't want her can we keep her? You gots to admit in that red dress, her fire orange/red hair, and black eyes she got ta be a freak in dem sheets." Peter winks at Isabella and Charlotte just giggles.

"Well cowboy I have been know to like to play a little." Isabella winks at them both. All that does is makes me see red. And then I feel it The Major rattling his cage. I let loose a rawr that I have never heard before and everything turns black.

BPOV

I knew I was playing with fire, not like I can get burnt, but I needed The Major he would know that I was his mate. Then I heard that growl/howl, I knew the Major was present.

"Now darlin' I don't think ya gonna be doin' anythin' wit anyone who ain't me. I don't share and I don't think ya are ta type ta share neither." The southern twang in his voice made my knees weak, but I don't need a weakling and that was what he was at the moment.

"Major, Major, Major you got to do better than that to get me to do what you want. The southern voice would work better if you were dressed like a preppy bastard, and you weren't weak from the animal blood. I need a man, no I need a God, and you don't seem to be either."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I work an eleven to seven shift tonight so I will most likely not update tomorrow.**

**I do not own twilight**

BPov

I could see his thoughts on his face, he was trying to figure out if what I had said was true. I have no reason to lie to him, he is my mate after all.

He spoke after a minute. "You are right about me being weaker with the animal diet, but the emotions of the humans makes Jasper weaker. And just because I am weaker on the animal diet doesn't mean I am to weak to kill every vampire in this room." Every vampire in the room, except Peter and Charlotte, took three steps back. They have never seen the Major, just heard the stories.

I walk to the Major with an extra swing in my hips. His eyes turn black with lust, and that just made me add another swing. I run my blood red nail down his chest, turned around and slid my back down his body. With a husky voice I say, "So make the humans feel something else Major. You are an empath, or have those bunnies rotted your brains?" I go to walk away, but he grabs me and spins me around.

Watching my lips he says, "You darlin' are playing with fire...you ready to get burnt?"

"I am the queen of hell handsome, I am the fire. So how bout you stopping watching my lips and just kiss me, or are you to afraid?" He doesn't kiss me, so I walk away. But before I get back to my father I turn around and wink at him.

Peter starts laughing his ass off, the Major throws him a dirty look. "I'm sorry Major but ya finally met your match with that little darlin' over there. You sure ya can handle her?"

The Major doesn't even answer him just throws him a dirty ass look.

"Well what do you say father, back to hell for the day? I could really use some torture on some bad people. And some blood." I lick my lips at that last comment. I look at the Major. "Some human blood."

"Now my darlin' daughter that does sound like a plan." He looked around and frowned. "Where did Lillith disappear to this time? The hospital is to small so there is no one for her to take and eat without someone noticing."

I look around and smirk "She's making a deal, and it looks like we'll get some new souls very soon."

I get all my demons and hell hounds to stand getting ready to go, as I am about leave The Major stops me or what I thought was the Major. "How do I find you again to see you?" I look at him a minute and notice that it is Jasper.

"Well Jasper darlin' you give me a soul and I'll know you are ready for me to see you again." I go to him, but instead of kiss his cheek like he thinks I am going to I lick his cheek and bit his ear lob and whisper. "I will be watching Jasper better not touch that pixie." I then wink at Alice.

"He's mine Alice touch him and I will burn every shoe you own." I smile and say goodbye to everyone. I leave in a burst of flames.

EmPov

I get a hell hound puppy for Rosie and I.

"Seriously Emmett you are thinking about your puppy with Rose, when Isabella just threatened Alice." I just look at Edward.

"Well if someone was trying to touch my mate I would do more than burn their shoes." I then grabbed Rosie's hand and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPov

What the hell just happenes, I look over at Peter. "Any I that lucky that I get her?"

Peter just smirks, "Even a blind squirrel finds an acorn now and then Major. Besides you don't gots her if you gots gold eyes"

Why did I ask him anyway, just as I was allowing myself to go over what has happened Alice decided to make herself known. "Come on Jazzy, she's gone now. I'll forgive you for looking at her like you were." Is she really going to act like nothing just happened, she grabbed my arm and then we all smelt it.

"I be guessin' that that lil darlin' was telling the truth Pixie, that smells like a pair of shoes burning." Peter says while laughing. I'll admit it was hilarious.

One Week Later

It's been a week since Bella left and a lot has happened, Peter and Char decided they wanted to stay, to watch the show they say. What a show it has been. Crystal has been asking when she will get to see her new Aunt Bella, her favorite Aunt. Which just pissed Alice off, and then she would try to touch me. She's lost 21 pairs of shoes, I am starting to think Crystal is doing it on purpose. Today my divorce papers came in and I knew it was going to be an up hill battle to get Alice to sign these.

"Hey Alice can you come on down here please?" She all but skips down the stirs and I look up to find Peter leaning against the wall tapping his head and smirking. Great!

"What do you need Jazzy? Do you want to move back into our room because it'll only take a few minutes to do. And I mean Bella wants you to feed on humans and that'll never happen so you can't be with her, so I'll take you." Really?

"Get down off that cross, 'cause someone else needs the wood Alice." Alice looked so confused at Peter's words, so I decided I would dumb it down for her.

"He's telling you to stop being a martyr Alice and no I want nothing from you but for you to sign these divorce papers." Her face looked like she had just sucked on a lemon. "I mean Alice we didn't even get married under our real names, so we don't even have to go and file out these divorce papers. I was just trying to do a favor for you. You know end things on a good note."

And then she opened her mouth, "You think you are going to be able to live here? Carlisle and Esme won't allow it!." She grabbed the pen and signed. "This isn't over Jasper you will regret this day if it's the last thing that I ever do."

I just look at her for a moment "Who said I would be staying here? I'll be going to live with Peter and Char. And try to remember I am the Major any vampire with a half a brain won't come after me."

"Char baby go grab those bags, we gonna leave with The Major he's coming home!"

Later that Night

"You ready for this Jasper? This will forever change you and there is no going back after this." I look at Peter and nod. I then sink my teeth into the neck of the drug dealer I had been hunting. Gods above why did I ever give this up?

I smell brimestone and fire, when I look up with my new blood red eyes I see Bella standing in front of me holding cowboy boots, a cowboy hats, some levi jeans, and a flannel.

"Like I said Major I don't like preps."

I am gonna enjoy this I think with a smile on my face.

Don't worry this isn't the end it's just getting started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own twilight! This is going to be short cause I have this idea for another story and it's eating away at my brain.**

BPov

"You know darlin' Emmett is really goin' ta want those puppies soon. He's called my phone 'bout twenty times wantin' ta talk ta ya." Jasper says to me. I smile up at him, we're laying in a hotel room, on a bed, completely naked. After he sent me the soul of that drug dealer I knew he would be mine. However, I knew there was no way that pixie bitch was smart enough to stay away. I'll have to deal with that later I suppose, right now I want to enjoy the moment with my mate.

I snap my fingers and smile at Jasper. "Three, two, one. You are going to want to answer your phone handsome." His phone started to ring.

"Hello Emmett...ya I can put it on speaker phone." He looks at me funny. "Okay yer on speaker phone Em."

"Thank you so much Bella! At first Rose and I freaked a little, with the flame and all, but then they came rolling out and they are so darn cute! We named the boy Blayze 'cause that means little fire and Brangwen for the little girl 'cause it means darkness. Aren't they adorable names."

I giggle a little at Emmett, "You realize they are going to live up to there names right Emmett? You can take a hell hound out of hell but you can't take hell out of the hell hound. You did pick really good fitting names for them though Em. I hope you and Rose enjoy your new babies." After talking a little bit longer and says goodbye I looked up to find Jasper watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Now darlin' I do love that part of my family likes you so much but you are mine for the next few days no interruptions." I run from him because he likes the hunt and I like to be the pry for once.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I know this is short I promise the next chapter will be longer. I worked a double shifter last night so I wanted to give you guys a little something, and I have a photo shoot this week so I am pretty busy but I won't forget you guys at all.**

**Actually the theme for the shoot is fire and brimstone. Any ideas? lol.**

**I do not own twilight, just playing with them a little bit ;). **

**Leave a review and some love.**

**Well love ya guys here ya go.**

BPov

I should have know that that pixie bitch was going to be a problem. After a week of uninterrupted mating with Jasper, Alice reared her ugly head. She decided that the best way to get Jasper back was a newborn army. Really? But with her stupid visions she could pick what humans to turn that would have powers. The greedy bastards that are the Volturi were upset at first, till they saw the power that the newborns possessed. So we have Alice, thirty newborns, and the Volturi on our asses. Now I am not one to run and hide, but I ain't stupid either.

"Jasper we need to train and you know it. We need to do this right, plus unless you want to rule hell and the vampires we need to find a leader or leaders that will be fair but tough. This is just some dumb shit. Why can't that bitch back the fuck off." As I said that the bed spred caught on fire. I haven't lost control of my powers since I was a child. This is getting rediculous. JAsper walked over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"We'll figure this out darlin'. I'll go an call Pete and Char, the Emmett and Rose. You get your hell hounds and demons ready. If they want a war they will get one, no one on their side walks unless you and I say so." I knew he was right. So I gave him a kiss on the lips and left in a flash of flames and smoke. I needed everyone and everything ready. We would train, and kill everything and everyone that was an enemy.

JPov

I knew Isabella was upset so I sent her away, while I called Peter to get everything in order.

"Hey Fucker...my knower told me you would be calling and what for. You know Char and I are behind you 100%. I called Garrett and he said him and the Denali's would help us." I smirked.

"Thanks Captain, I was thinking we would head down to Texas and train in the Whitlock house. Lots of land and not that many people, so no one would see us training. Isabella is in hell getting everyone on her side set. I am goin' to call Em when we get of the phone and ask fer their help. So can ya and Char head ta the house and get everything set?"

"You know we will MAjor. I don't know why that pixie bitch would think she could get away with this. And I knew the Volturi were pissed wit how eveythin' went down in ta clearin' but Marcus seemed ta understand not ta go after yer girl."

"You're right Peter, I will make a few phone calls and figure out what is going on. I'll talk ta ya'll later. Be safe."

After I got off the phone I made my other phone calls. Emmett and Rose said they would help us out no problem. They also both had a few friends that would more than likely help, and if not they would come just to have the body count. I then made a few phone calls to try and figure out why the Volturi were coming after us. The answer had me shocked silent and that is how Isabella found me when she returned.

"Jasper baby what's wrong?" She asked alarmed. I told her to take a seat.

"Darlin' Aro ain't dead, he has a vampire who can bring vampires back ta life. He must ta waited for you to be outta hell for a bit and that's when everythin' went down. The problem now bein' none of my spies know who the vampire is that has the power. We need ta train and figure out who this vampire is." She was not happy to say the least. "I called who I could and they are all willin' to help us out darlin'. Emmett and Rose know some vamps that hopefully will help. They all are gonna meet us in Texas, my family home is where we are gonna train. How did it go on your front darlin'?"

She smirked and in the moment I knew that she could be truely evil. "The hell hounds are meeting us at your family home. Lillith is training some new demons that show signs of being good in my army. However, we need to stop the Volturi from getting their hands on any information on how to kill my demons. Without it my demons are unstoppable, with it the Volturi could wipe out every demon on earth." She cracked her knuckles and gave a little evil laugh. "Let this war begin..."

Yup I love her.

**And I love you Jasper!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPov**

When we made it to Texas and then Jasper's family home I feel in love. It was an old fashion plantation, you could smell the Tabacco plants in the air. A smile graced my face because I knew that when this war was over I would be spending most of my time here, while traveling to Hell for work. This is where Jasper's and I would raise our children. But first we had a war to win.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me, "So whatta think darlin'? Ya like it?" I could see he was nervous about what my anwser would be.

"Nah Jas I don't like it, I love it! The smells and the look, it reminds me of a simplier way of live. No electronics, tvs, cell phones, etc. It reminds me of family baby. Plus there is a ton of place to start the training." I could tell he was happy with my answer because the smile on his face was brighter than the sun. But Peter had to go an ruin the moment.

"Now Major ya know I thought ya'd be over bein' all female like. Who cares if she likes the house 'er not? It's just fer trainin'. It ain't no place ta raise no children." I felt my anger rise at this statement.

Walking up to Peter and giving him my best smile I simply stated, "You're going to be the test Vampire for my demons to try and fight." I pat him on the chest in passing, "Don't worry though I will make sure they don't kill ya, just tear you apart." I then walked away.

PPov

I knew I made a mistake the minute the sentence left my mouth. The Major's eye went black and his mate well she is a hella lot scarier than the Major. Her eyes dlashed with anger and then she got this sinister smirk on her face.

She walked up to me "You're going to be the test Vampire for my demons to try and fight." I gulp at this, but what she did next really put me on edge. She patted my chest as she passed and said, "don't worry though I will make sure they don't kill ya, just tear you apart." I looked at the Major for back up, but he was smirking.

"Major ya don't think she's really go 'nd do that do ya? I was only jokin' wit ya's."

He smirked wider and in that moment I knew I was in trouble. "Ya shoulda thought of that befer ya opened yer mouth. I sure do hope she sticks some demons on that dumb as of yers." He started walking away and I stood there for a few seconds with this stupid ass look on my face. As I turn I see my Char just shakin' her head, so she wasn't even going to have my back on this.

I was getting ready to make a remark on this when Char turned around and gave me the stink eye.

"Don'ta even open yer mouth Peter, ya do you'll be lickin' yer own wounds clean after trainin', and not be having sex fer the next decade 'er so." I may not be the brightest crayon oin the bo, but in this moment I knew to keep my mouth shut.

**I am going to update this weekend promise and it will be longer I just wanted to get this Chapter out there. Remember I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

PPov

These demons are no joke. I was trained to fight newborns, vampires, and I know I could hold my own with a werewolf. But these demons are no joke. Not only are they fast, strong, but they are smart as well. And from what I hear the demons I am fighting are the lower level, the lowest of the low. Most don't even have a name. Isabella, yeah I ain't calling her by Bella, just keep laughing.

"Ya know Captian I didn' teach ya ta fight with anger. Use yer brain idiot!" Major yells at me. Ya cuz that is going to help me out at the moment.

Before I even knew what hit me I was on my back looking at this black hair female demon.

"Now Lilim was the really needed?" Giggled Isabella.

"I am sorry Mistress but he was losing to lower level demons, so I thought I would help is pride and beat him up."

"Everyone this is Lilim, Lilith's daughter. She is going to head the hit squad who will be hidden in the woods around the clearing during the fight. She is the best fighter out of all my demons."

"Wait Wait a damn minute yer tellin' me not only do ya got yerself some scary ass demons. But that they can go get themselves knocked up an' give birth the...HELL SPAWN!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own Twilight. However I do own my characters and the plot. **

**I know it has been awhile. Been super busy with work, school, moving, and some family issues.**

**Love you all hope you enjoy.**

**BPov**

After a long conversation with Peter on where babies come from, and to not call demon babies Hell Spawns, we moved on to more training.

"As you know Lilim is a higher level demon and will be leading the hit squad. What you don't know is that there is another level of demons. We call them the shifters. If you know the story of Adam and Eve, where the Devil takes the form of a snake to get Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. Then you know that on some levels demons can shifter. However, what got lost in translation in that story is that it was not my father or I who did that." You could see the look of confusion on their faces, which I really wanted to laugh at. However, I held back.

"The demon who actually did that to Eve is Apep. He can be seen as a serpent, snake, or dragon. The reason I am telling you this is because they are nearly impossible to kill and they will be standing with us in battle."

Jasper was the first to speak. "Darlin' do you think we should learn to fight 'em?"

I smiled at him.

"No daling we are not going to learn to fight them because Apep and Botis his brother are going to take out some of the vampires before we even see them. How you ask? Let them show you."

I felt almost bad for what was going to happen, but it was the only way that they would ever learn. Apep and Botis have a way of knowing a souls deepest desire, they play it. The can't make anyone do anything because of free will and all. But they can dangle the carrot in front of the horses mouth, so to speak.

Jasper was the first to notice something of with Char, I don't eally know if it was her emotions and her body language. Peter was the next to notice. Unfortunately for Char she would be the last.

CHPov

It hit me out of nowhere, my deepest desire one that I hadn't actually thought about for well over a hundred years. How did it hit me out of nowhere? I started to look around but could not see anything at first.

I knew Jasper could feel the change in my emotions, but I couldn't bring myself to actually care. Out of no where I heard a voice, a serpenty voice.

"Who know yousss can have what yousss truely wantsss. All yousss have to do isss take it. Peter lovesss you, allow yoursssself to have what yousss really want. I'm ssssure missstresss will let you touch her."

At first I was able to shake it off, but then I saw them and heard both of their voices. Two snakes, red and yellow in color, talking to me. Telling me that Bella would let me have my way with her.

Growing up I was always told fornicating before marriage was a sin, let alone with a women.

I made a bee line for Bella, and all of a sudden I was back to myself.

Bpov

"I am truelly sorry it had to be you Char, Jasper and Peter had expected it to be one of them. However, I am flattered you know." I sent a wink her way.

"Char, darlin' if ya wanna lil action wit anotha female all ya gotta do is ask." Peter said with a wink. The tension just left Char's body.

"The point I am trying to make is without the knowledge on how to kill my demons, we have this win in the bag, and their souls can forever burn in hell."

"The first place we go is South America."


End file.
